


Reason For Marriage

by Jishubunny



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindong knew that Heechul simply married him because of money.   He was fine with that because despite what people think, Heechul had actually be faithful to him.</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Reason For Marriage

Shindong knew that Heechul simply married him because of money.   He was fine with that because despite what people think, Heechul had actually been faithful to him.  He takes Heechul with him whenever there's a business party or simply a party filled with rich people.  Shindong was thinking that in one of those parties in the future, Heechul would probably meet someone wealthier than him and go to that someone.  
  


A rich Chinese businessman named Hankyung started taking interest in Heechul despite knowing that Heechul was married.  This got Shindong insecure and worried that Heechul might start being unfaithful to him which is why he decided to have a talk with Heechul.  
  


"Heechul, are you interested in someone right now?"  Shindong started the conversation with that question.  
  


Heechul immediately took the hint.  "This is about Hankyung, right?"   
  


"You used to go out with Zhoumi, who is Chinese because you have a thing for Chinese guys and their Chinese accents.  Hankyung has those traits plus he's wealthy and owns a hot body.  He seems to be your ideal type."  Shindong pointed out.  
  


"I only like guys like him as boyfriends but not as someone I want to be married with or as a husband.  I already have a husband, so I'm not interested in him or any other Chinese guy out there."  Heechul raised his hand and showed off his wedding ring.   
  


Shindong just doesn't understand.  "I only know that you married me because of my money.  I doubt that I am your ideal type for a husband and I think Hankyung would be a better husband."   
  


"Well, you're not exactly my ideal type."  Heechul said honestly.  "You don't pay much attention to me.  You don't spend that much time with me.  You don't even buy gifts for me.  You simply give me money, so I could buy things for myself, but I can forgive you for that because you're honest and faithful.  Not just to me, but to other people and your business.  I know that Hankyung is associated with the black market and liked to visit bars with whores."  
  


Shindong blinked.  He didn't know that about Hankyung.  "Oh.  I'm sorry."  
  


"I know.  I'm sorry too.  I'm also lacking at a lot of things."  Heechul held Shindong's hand.  "I'm really glad we had this talk."  
  


"Yeah."  Shindong squeezed Heechul's hand gently.  "I didn't expect you to be the faithful type, Heechul.  I tried to not get too close to you, so I wouldn't be hurt on the day you'll ask me for a divorce."  
  


"But you still love me, right?"  Heechul actually felt relieved when he saw Shindong's nod and felt his heart flutter a bit when Shindong kissed him on the lips.  Sure, they shared morning kisses, but this was different.  This was much more meaningful.  
  


"Even if your business would go bankrupt tomorrow, I won't ask for a divorce."  Heechul said when they broke apart from the kiss.  "I love you and money isn't going to change that."  
  


It's not the first time that Shindong heard Heechul saying that he loved him but he never thought that Heechul was actually serious.  He kept on thinking that Heechul was actually referring to his wealthy state and his money, and not to him as a person.  He only realized it now that Heechul had actually been serious with him and this marriage.  
  


On that day, they decided to put in some more effort in their marriage.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


"Shindong, let's adopt babies!!!"  Heechul suddenly said one morning.  
  


"But you don't like kids."  Shindong pointed out.  
  


"Well, no but I want us to have babies!!!"  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


"We should have adopted a girl instead of dressing up Ryeowook like a girl."  Shindong said as he saw that Heechul was playing doll again with their son, Ryeowook.  
  


"But Ryeowook is pretty like a girl."  Heechul said, fixing the headband on the 3-year-old Ryeowook.  
  


Shindong just shook his head in defeat wondering what Ryeowook's reaction would be a few years from now.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


"How come I have baby pictures dressing up like a girl but Henry doesn't?!?!?!"  Ryeowook complained as he was looking at his own and his brother, Henry's baby pictures.  
  


"Henry cries whenever I tried to make him wear a dress."  Heechul explained.  
  


"Nice to know that I had a good sense of clothes when I was young."  Henry snickered which earned him a smack on the arm from Ryeowook.  
  


THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I actually finished it in just a few hours. Originally, it was just Shindong and Heechul but suddenly, I was asked to write Ryeowook and Henry as children so the children part was really just something spontaneous and not carefully planned. Lolz. But I do hope you like it and please comment?
> 
> Fic poster is credited to the artist's name found in the poster.


End file.
